


Stay By My Side

by heartshapedlips



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedlips/pseuds/heartshapedlips
Summary: Baekhyun didn't want a bodyguard but Kyungsoo showed up to work anyway. Maybe he doesn't mind it as much as he thinks.





	Stay By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> omg like an idiot i just made this public before reveals... my apologies . minor!kyungmyeon. i hope this is close to what you imagined! thank you for this fest~~

Baekhyun smiles as he climbs into his company van, waving behind him as the shrieking of his fans fade away once his manager closes his door. He crosses his arms behind his head, sighing happily as he stretches his legs out in front of him. His manager climbs in the driver’s seat and buckles in. “Ah!” Baekhyun says. “Another day of pleasing the fans.” 

“You weren’t hurt or anything were you, Baekhyun-ssi?”

“Nah, I’m fine. After so many years of training and waiting to debut, this is nothing,” Baekhyun replies. He pops open a water bottle.

“You’re getting more popular each day,” the manager says though it is not as upbeat as Baekhyun would have thought.

“Yeah…is something bothering you, Hyunwook-hyung?” Baekhyun asks. His manager sighs. “I just feel like it’s getting more dangerous with just me protecting you during your events.”

Baekhyun scrunches his eyebrows. “Oh…did you want a raise or something?” 

The manager adamantly shakes his head. “That wasn’t what I meant.” He makes eye contact with Baekhyun through the mirror. “I mean, I was just thinking that maybe we need to get you a bodyguard.”

Baekhyun stays quiet for a few seconds before throwing his head back and letting out a bark of laughter. “A bodyguard? Really? No thanks. I don’t want some muscle man breathing down my neck to protect me from my loyal fans. They’re just kids, they won’t hurt me.”

 

-

 

Unfortunately, that statement became invalid at Baekhyun’s next fansigning. A girl had climbed over the fan-signing table just because she had wanted a hug. Baekhyun nearly got pulled into a chokehold and his manager had gotten a few scratches on his face from her finely manicured hands.

His manager sighed as he held an ice pack to his freshly injured face. “Baekhyun-ssi, please reconsider the bodyguard option. I’m afraid your fans are too comfortable with you at this stage. I’m just worried you’ll end up hurt if your popularity keeps increasing.” 

“It was just one fan!” Baekhyun tries to defend the situation. “And come on, it was just one fansigning.” 

But it wasn’t just the one fansigning. After that one incident, those occurrences have begun to accumulate. Fans became bolder, touchier. Baekhyun had to start wearing hats and masks at the airport. Even then he was still recognized. His manager was really getting his work cut out for him.

Hyunwook never really brought up the bodyguard issue again though so Baekhyun thought maybe he was still safe from the issue. He was wrong yet again.

 

 

“Good morning, Baekhyun-ssi. This is Kyungsoo and he will be your bodyguard starting today.” Hyunwook gestures to the man sitting next to him in the passenger’s seat. The man turns and Baekhyun stills. He looked nowhere near what a typical bodyguard would look like. This Kyungsoo was a bit on the small side. He had black-cropped hair and wide eyes that look almost childish in a way. He also had pink plump lips that Baekhyun couldn’t help but glance at a few times.

Baekhyun rubs the sleep from his eyes and tries hard to wake up from his stupor. The man bows his head.

“Pleased to meet you. I look forward to working with you, Baekhyun-ssi.” His voice was lower than Baekhyun expected. Baekhyun bets Kyungsoo is like the strict, no-nonsense type and that was exactly what Baekhyun was trying to avoid. 

“What is this, hyung? I told you no and you got me a bodyguard anyway?” he asks, feeling just a little betrayed. Hyunwook at least looked a little guilty. 

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun-ssi. This was inevitable. Your fans have gotten out of control lately. This doesn’t have to be forever!” Baekhyun looks unconvinced. “Only until your fans mature and learn how to handle themselves. Kyungsoo here is very well versed in his job.” Baekhyun scrunches his nose, disbelieving that statement.

“He doesn’t look like a bodyguard.” His manager and this Kyungsoo person simply look at him, one in shock at his bluntness towards a stranger, the other, without even a reaction. 

“Don’t worry, Baekhyun-ssi. You will be very protected with me,” Kyungsoo answers after a few seconds of silence. It’s all he says before he turns back to the front. Baekhyun can’t help but feel a little skip in his chest at that but he quickly dismisses the feeling. He scoffs as he leans back in his seat, folding his arms. His manager just continues to drive and no one says a word until they arrive at the venue. 

When they arrive, the door to Baekhyun’s right opens and Kyungsoo stands in front of him. Baekhyun was right; Kyungsoo was around the same height as him, even a little bit shorter. “Stay behind me, Baekhyun-ssi. And stand close.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and pushes Kyungsoo to the side. Or at least tries to as Kyungsoo didn’t move an inch.

“I think I can handle this myself,” Baekhyun says with his head held high. But he gets pulled back. 

“Please, my job is to keep you safe.”

 

As if on cue, a multitude of loud screams come towards them. Girls and even a few boys with signs and lightsticks surround them. Kyungsoo wraps an arm firmly around Baekhyun’s back, with his hand on his shoulder, making the singer heat up from embarrassment. He leads him through the crowd, yelling at the fans to back up.

Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo, surprised to hear the supposedly quiet man yelling commands at people. Kyungsoo brings him safely inside the building. The building’s security guards come out and help out, blocking the fans from entering the building. Even though they were already inside the building, safe from the fans, Kyungsoo still doesn’t take his arm off of Baekhyun’s shoulders. Baekhyun, flustered with their close proximity now that they weren’t crowded together, shrugs off Kyungsoo’s arm.

He pushes past him and stomps off into his dressing room, slamming the door behind him. 

“Who does he think he is, grabbing me like that?” Baekhyun grumbles. He hears a knock at the door and shouts, “You can’t come in!”

“Baekhyun-ah, it’s Sooyoungie.” Baekhyun lets out a quick ‘oops’ before he opens the door for his stylist.

“Why did you leave Kyungsoo outside like that?” she reprimands him. “Kyungsoo-ssi, come on in. Do you want some water?” Kyungsoo shakes his head at the same time Baekhyun whines.

“Don’t pay attention to him, come help me,” Baekhyun whines. Sooyoung smiles and rolls her eyes at him. 

“You’re older than me but still act like this. Seungwan’s going to do your make-up first, don’t be a brat,” she says good-naturedly as she ruffles his hair. Baekhyun pouts as his stylist tells Kyungsoo to sit for a bit. 

But Kyungsoo doesn’t sit. He just stands there. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Hey, listen you don’t have to stand around all day. As you can see, no danger here,” he says, gesturing around the room with just his management crew around.

Kyungsoo looks awkward as he finally sits down. Baekhyun frowns. It was kind of weird to just having a stranger near him almost 24/7. Might as well get to know him.

“So…” he trails off. “You’re kind of short for a bodyguard.”

Kyungsoo sits still for a bit. Baekhyun just stands there staring in the mirror at Kyungsoo in the reflection, waiting to see what he would say.

“I make up for it in other ways,” he finally says. Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he makes eye contact with his bodyguard. Kyungsoo was just trying to prove his worth to him as his employee. He didn’t mean anything else by it. Baekhyun blushes anyway. Well that was it for questions.

Luckily his make-up and hair stylist came over and started prepping him up for his acoustic session so he didn’t have to follow up on that awkward silence.

 

 

The acoustic session goes well. His fans were pleased, he was happy, his staff were relieved. Nothing out of the ordinary happens as he is lead off the stage. Of course, Kyungsoo stays closely behind as he goes into his dressing room.

“Great work, Baekhyun-ah!” his stylist says as he hands him his comfy clothes. “That will be great footage for your first DVD.” Baekhyun smiles as he thanks her. He is about to turn and take off his button up when he sees Kyungsoo standing there. He isn’t sure why he is nervous about stripping down in front of another man moreso than his women staff but he is and he tells this to Kyungsoo.

“Oh…okay. I’ll just wait outside then,” Kyungsoo says. He bows and he heads out quietly. Sooyoung comes by and smacks his arm. 

“Ow! What?” he whines. 

“Why are you being like this to Kyungsoo?” she scolds. “We collectively hired him for you and you’re being mean!” She crosses her arms. “Explain.”

Baekhyun sighs. “You all know how I felt about having a bodyguard. But you all went and hired him anyway! And-and, he’s so grumpy. I don’t think I’ve seen him smile even once! He’s short and not even that muscley. How is he going to protect me? I probably even have more muscles on me than him!”

Sooyoung shakes her head. “I thought you of all people would know better than to pin stereotypes on people.”

Baekhyun wishes he had a comeback to that but he doesn’t. He sighs, admitting defeat. “Okay, I’m an asshole. Happy?”

Sooyoung smiles brightly. “Yes, very. Now quickly change. We have to start moving to your next schedule.” 

Baekhyun does as told and as he walks out of the dressing room, he frowns when he sees Kyungsoo standing outside the door. He clears his throat to get his attention. Kyungsoo simply turns his head slightly to acknowledge he heard but he doesn’t say anything. Baekhyun tries not to be mean about it.

“Um…we’re leaving right about now,” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo nods and is about to wrap his arm around him like he did before but hesitates. Baekhyun senses the hesitation and is about to say something but Kyungsoo simply walks ahead, gesturing for him to follow.

Baekhyun stands about two feet behind him but as soon as the cheering of his fans outside the building hits his ears, he moves closer. Without even realizing it, his chin is pressed up between Kyungsoo’s shoulder blades and his face nearly buried in Kyungsoo’s nape from the fan’s pushing. The fans continuously push at them both and Baekhyun feels incredibly embarrassed but he holds onto Kyungsoo’s shirt around the hips as the bodyguard tries to get them through the crowd safely. Kyungsoo’s hand secures itself around Baekhyun’s lower back and he gets pressed even closer against Kyungsoo’s back. Kyungsoo gets to the van and quickly opens the door as he leads Baekhyun inside and then climbs in himself.

Baekhyun’s ears are still ringing from the fan’s loud screams.

His manager is already inside the car as he twists his body around to inspect the two.

“Everything okay? No one got hurt?” he asks. Baekhyun pants as he dusts off his pants.

“I’m fine,” he says. He pauses and then sends a glare towards his manager. “No thanks to you! Why would you leave me back there?” The manager chuckles nervously.

“Well, that’s what Kyungsoo’s here for now. Now I can just focus on managing duties,” he says. Baekhyun arches an eyebrow.

“Wow, didn’t know you hated protecting me that much.” Hyunwook pouts.

“When it was just ten or twenty fans, that was fine. I could have handled it. But now you’re a rising star, Baekhyun. There are hundreds of them now. I couldn’t handle them by myself. I’m not trained in that field. You’re in good hands now with Kyungsoo.” He turns back around and starts to pull the car out. Baekhyun frowns. 

This entire time, Kyungsoo stayed quiet. Baekhyun’s not sure what he’s frustrated with more: the fact that Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother saying anything or the fact that he actually wants Kyungsoo to say something. 

 

They get to his next place for his schedule, which was where he was going to shoot for his first CF. The place had their own stylist and make-up team so Baekhyun’s management team got to head home early. Hyunwook and Kyungsoo were the only ones left.

Baekhyun glances at Kyungsoo with his eye that wasn’t being prepped with eyeliner.

Kyungsoo looks out of place, standing stiffly in the middle of the room with all the stylists running around him. Baekhyun almost takes pity on him but then remembers he didn’t actually want him around in the first place. 

“Hey Kyungsoo, go get some water, would ya? Thanks, darling,” Baekhyun says in an overly sickening way. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow but turns around and does what he asked for anyway. Baekhyun was surprised he listened but turns back to a neutral expression when Kyungsoo returns with a cup of water. Baekhyun brings it up to his lips but spills it. The make-up artists step aside.

“Ah! Clumsy me, can you go get me another?” Baekhyun asks, batting his eyelashes. Kyungsoo looks unconvinced of his little accident.

“You don’t want me dying from dehydration now do you?” Baekhyun says, overdramatically. Kyungsoo purses his lips (the lips Baekhyun can’t seem to let go of his fixation from) and sighs as he goes back to get his water. 

“Baekhyun-ssi, mind I ask what you are doing?” his make-up artist spoke up after seeing their interaction.

“Showing him the joys of being my bodyguard of course,” Baekhyun grins.

 

Kyungsoo will not back down. He knows what Baekhyun is doing and it’s not Kyungsoo’s first time dealing with a pain in the ass like him. He really needs this job and it isn’t like Baekhyun is actually affecting him. At least he has some free time while Baekhyun films his CF. Speak of the devil, Baekhyun comes pummeling towards him not a few seconds later.

“Kyungsoo-ah, can you massage my ankle? I think I sprained it from jumping too high for the commercial. You’re supposed to protect me from things like this!” From yourself? Kyungsoo thinks bitterly. His eye twitches as he kneels in front of Baekhyun. The singer makes himself comfortable on the couch as he knocks one foot up and onto Kyungsoo’s thigh.

“Oh my God, he’s really doing it,” Kyungsoo hears one of the stylist’s whisper. Kyungsoo’s ears heat up in embarrassment and he really hopes Baekhyun doesn’t notice because then it will seem like he is affected by all of this-which he is not.

Baekhyun notices. Oh god, how does he not notice it? Kyungsoo’s ears turned red at such a rapid speed. But his face still remained stoic and unimpressed. How does he do it? Baekhyun suddenly lets out a yelp. Kyungsoo’s lips twitch upwards a little as he murmurs a ‘sorry.’ Baekhyun huffs. He knows he pressed hard on purpose.

“If you want to carry me because my ankles don’t get better, then by all means press as hard as you like,” he says. Kyungsoo doesn’t respond but his touches get lighter and so does Baekhyun’s head. Kyungsoo’s touches were heavenly. Strong, even strokes ran up and down his leg yet they were calming and gentle.

He nearly cries out in sadness when Kyungsoo puts his foot back down. 

“I think that’s enough,” Kyungsoo says, getting up. Baekhyun nearly whines like a pup out loud.

“Wait! I…think the other one needs a bit of work too. Just in case,” he says. Kyungsoo almost wants to leave right out the door but something in the other’s tone changed from his previous mocking one. Still, he is a bodyguard not a masseuse.

“If it really bothers you so much, Baekhyun-ssi, we should go to a professional to get it looked at,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun pouts at how Kyungsoo doesn’t even budge a little when looking at him. People would fall over for him once he makes his puppy eyes at them.

“But that will take up so much time! Please, just a few minutes on this one and I won’t bother you for the rest of the day,” he says, holding up his left leg. Baekhyun almost finds the way Kyungsoo clenches his jaw in aggravation attractive, he dare say, if only he didn’t find offense that Kyungsoo really hated the idea of massaging him. It’s not as if his feet smelled! He got pedicures almost every other day.

Kyungsoo kneels down and Baekhyun happily plops his foot on his thigh again.

“I’ll put in a good word to get you a raise for this,” Baekhyun says as he closes his eyes and sighs happily once Kyungsoo’s miracle hands get to work. He doesn’t get to see the smile that spreads on Kyungsoo’s face from hearing those words.

 

 

Baekhyun’s next event was moved to the following week so he was free for the rest of the day. He didn’t realize how much he missed just bumming out at home, playing video games, and stuffing as much junk food he could into his stomach.

But it was back to reality when he struggled to get out of his bed the next morning and into the van. He thought it odd for Hyunwook to not have called him twenty times by the time he got up to the time he leaves his building.

The van was there though, Baekhyun notices once he steps out. He stretches out and smiles into the nice breeze, walking towards the van. He opens the door and is about to yell out his greeting to his manager when his eyes widen at who is sitting in the driver’s seat.

“Good morning, Baekhyun-ssi,” Kyungsoo greets him with a light bow. Baekhyun’s mouth is still open as he struggles to find the words.

“Hyunwook?” is all he manages.

“Unfortunately he caught something so he’s getting some rest at home,” Kyungsoo explains. “So I’ll be taking over his manager duties just for today, along with the usual bodyguard duties.” 

Baekhyun shuts the door and sits there, not sure how to feel. He nearly forgot Kyungsoo was his bodyguard the two days he didn’t see him.

“Please put on your seatbelt, Baekhyun-ssi,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun is taken aback. Never in the years of riding a car did he put on his seatbelt in the backseat. 

He grunts and crosses his arms. “Just drive, Kyungsoo-ssi. I have a busy schedule ahead of me.”

“I know. I have your schedule courtesy of Hyunwook. Seatbelt or we’re not moving,” Kyungsoo says, not even looking back at him. Baekhyun is stunned. His bodyguard talking to him like this? He scoffs. Seeing as how Kyungsoo is not backing down, he finally just puts on his seatbelt.

“There? Happy?” 

“Yes, your safety makes me happy,” Kyungsoo responds, as he shifts the car into drive and leaves their parking lot. Baekhyun can’t help it but when Kyungsoo says things like that, he doesn’t see him as a grumpy old man anymore.

They get to the venue with no problems. Kyungsoo opens the door to the backseat and leads Baekhyun out. He doesn’t even have a chance to greet his fans when Kyungsoo drags him inside, with fast strides.

“Hold up! Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun tries to say but Kyungsoo doesn’t even give him a chance to greet anyone as he brings them inside.

Once they were in the building, he lets go of Baekhyun’s arm. 

“What the heck! You didn’t even let me say hi to the fans,” Baekhyun says.

“This is a fansigning, you’ll be able to say hi to them soon anyway,” Kyungsoo says back. 

“You know not everyone gets in right?” Baekhyun says, rolling his eyes. He goes inside his dressing room where his management team gets to work on his outfit. Does Kyungsoo not think anything of anyone else? All those fans that waited hours for him just to get a seconds glimpse before Kyungsoo whisked him away. It just wasn’t fair. Baekhyun also wasn’t a ragdoll for Kyungsoo to just drag back and forth from venue to venue.

 

 

No fans jumped over the tables or threatened to kidnap him during the fansigning, which in Baekhyun's books, means the fansigning went great. Baekhyun was all bright smiles and cheery words as he meets his fans one by one. He feels a stare on his back and turns to see Kyungsoo looking at him. The other quickly looks away, as if he was caught. Baekhyun doesn’t think anything of it and turns back to his fan to continue their conversation.

Kyungsoo collects all of his fangifts, even the ridiculously big stuffed animals. Baekhyun had to chuckle to himself at how Kyungsoo looks holding huge duck plushies in one arm and elephant pillowpets in the other. His neutral expression didn’t help lessen the funny image. 

Almost an hour later, Baekhyun gives his ending ments as he bows gratefully to his fans and they leave. Kyungsoo allows the staff to bring the gifts as he walks up swiftly to Baekhyun’s side, and puts an arm around Baekhyun’s back again, hand holding his left arm tight. He opens the door and he clears the path. The fans were actually afraid to anger Kyungsoo and they move out of their way. Kyungsoo opens the door to let Baekhyun in as he goes over to the driver’s seat.

“Wow you did a great job in scaring my fans,” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem phased. 

“That’s my job,” he states.

 

 

The next day, Baekhyun’s operation Get-Rid-of-Bodyguard-I-Don’t-Like commences. Hyunwook was feeling a little better so he picked him up but as usual Kyungsoo was in the passenger seat.

“Good morning, hyung. Kyungsoo-ssi,” he says. Hyunwook greets him back while Kyungsoo gives a polite nod.

“I brought you guys a gift,” he says. He holds the box of donuts on his lap as he looks excitedly at Kyungsoo’s face.

The other doesn’t even turn but Hyunwook gave him the attention he wanted.

“Ah wow that’s nice of you. Thank you,” his manager says.

When they get to the building, Baekhyun quickly runs to the staff room and sets down the donuts.

“Here Sooyoungie,” he says as he hands his stylist one of the donuts. She looks delighted as she grabs it.

“Ah thank you!” she says, taking a big bite. “Mmm, I love lemon.”

“Feel free to have one! Except the one with a drizzle on top!” Baekhyun says out loud to the rest of the staff. He has marked that one ‘special.’ He smiles to himself, excited.

Kyungsoo walks in, shaking his head. “Baekhyun, don’t just run away like that next time,” he reprimands. Baekhyun just smiles good-naturedly.

“Oh sorry about that, Kyungsoo.” His bodyguard must have been surprised at how easily Baekhyun took that as he looks at him suspiciously.

“What got you in such a good mood?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun dismisses the question with a wave of his hand.

“Here! You must be starving, have a donut.”

Kyungsoo looks away from the donut in Baekhyun’s awaiting hands. “No thanks, I ate.” 

Baekhyun frowns.

“Come on, just one?” he says, putting his puppy eyes to work. Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I don’t eat donuts.”

Baekhyun can’t help but look down at Kyungsoo’s body. Of course, he thinks. With that physique, he definitely doesn’t indulge in donuts. He wonders how tight his abdomen must look, how firm they must feel under his fingertips. He shakes the thought.

“Ah, please. I…made them myself,” Baekhyun lies. Kyungsoo looks at him surprisingly. He then looks at the box with the brand name on the sides of the box. Baekhyun laughs nervously.

“You work for Krispy Kreme?” Kyungsoo asks, raising an eyebrow.

Baekhyun fake sobs. “You’re hurting my feelings if you don’t eat at least one.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Okay fine, I’ll just take a bite.” Baekhyun smiles and cheers internally as he reaches for the one with the drizzle and hands it to his bodyguard. “I made this one special for you,” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo looks at it skeptically. “You want to share this one?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun’s eyes widen.

“Uh…no thanks! Just eat it all. It’ll make me happy.” Baekhyun quickly walks away as he hides behind a wall to spy on Kyungsoo’s reaction. The bodyguard looks really adamant on not eating it but he looks like he gives up as he brings the donut to his lips. He takes a bite, powdered sugar getting on his upper lip and he chews.

Baekhyun tries suppressing his giggles. Kyungsoo’s face scrunches up as he looks as if he is going to gag. Baekhyun jumps out and skips towards the other. Kyungsoo straightens up immediately. 

“So how did you like it?” Baekhyun asks, face bright.

Kyungsoo, with his mouth still full and chewing, nods and gives him a thumbs-up. Baekhyun arches an eyebrow.

“You…like it?” he asks. Kyungsoo swallows and wipes his mouth with a napkin. 

“Yeah, it was good,” he says. “Excuse me, I have to use the restroom.” 

Baekhyun watches him walk past and he looks at the bitten donut on the table.

He looks around and picks up Kyungsoo’s bitten donut. He brings it to his mouth and takes a bite.

“Eergh!” He runs to the nearest trash can and spits it out. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve, still gagging. “There’s no way he would have liked that!”

 

Baekhyun had spent the night before filling his 'special' donut with ketchup, after scooping some of the jelly out so it wouldn’t be too obvious but enough for it to make anyone want to throw up. He thought maybe there wasn't enough ketchup but after that one bite, he can confirm he put more than enough.

“He has busted taste buds, that’s for sure,” Baekhyun mutters.

 

 

Kyungsoo quickly washes his mouth under the sink, gargling and spitting multiple times.

“God, don’t puke, don’t puke,” Kyungsoo tells himself, scrunching his eyes closed.

He will never give Baekhyun the pleasure of seeing him gag all over himself over some stupid donut prank. 

 

 

Baekhyun was really upset his donut prank didn’t even change one expression on his bodyguard’s face but he really will outdo himself the next time. He notices Kyungsoo always carries two things with him in the mornings. A bland brown backpack and a clear canteen of some orange juice protein shake. 

“Get some protein from this,” Baekhyun snickers as he takes out his packet of cheese powder dust. 

He had snubbed Kyungsoo’s canteen when the other went to the bathroom for a bit. He knows he only has a limited amount of time to make it look convincing. 

“Hyunwook!” he whisper-yells. His manager looks at him confusedly before rushing over. He sees Baekhyun pouring Kyungsoo’s drink into the trash bag.

“Um isn’t that Kyungsoo’s-”

“Shuh-hh-hhh!” Baekhyun says waving his finger dramatically at his manager. “Listen, be on the lookout for Kyungsoo if you see him coming here.

“This is a bad idea…I don’t think we-”

“I’m not asking,” Baekhyun says, giving his manager a glare. His glares weren’t the most effective, at most he looks like an angry puppy but Hyunwook sighs and relents anyway. Baekhyun spills some of the juice onto his finger and licks it clean. It’s a lot sweeter than he thought it would be. He didn’t know Kyungsoo had such a sweet tooth. Too bad he’ll be getting a mouthful of cheese dust.

He rips open the cheese packet with his mouth as he quickly pours it into the canteen. He opens his water bottle and pours some in, stirring it with a chopstick and then he takes some real orange juice and pours it in.

Shaking it a couple of times, he looks at it in his hands and smiles.

“Perfect.”

“Baekhyun! He’s coming.”

Baekhyun quickly runs and puts it back to where he got it. 

Kyungsoo just then reaches the table and squints at Baekhyun. Baekhyun squirms under his gaze but otherwise puts on a face of indifference as he walks over to a nearby chair and sits down. He picks up a random magazine next to him and opens it, peeking over the pages to gauge Kyungsoo’s next moves.

He doesn’t drink it like Baekhyun would have liked him too. Instead he just sits there beside him like the boring bodyguard he is. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He’ll never be able to see Kyungsoo’s reaction by this pace. 

“Hey Kyungsoo, what’s that over there?” Baekhyun asks, nudging his face towards Kyungsoo’s canteen. Kyungsoo looks confusedly at him.

“My protein drink?” Kyungsoo says. He looks suspicious and Baekhyun can’t blame him. He never seems interested in anything Kyungsoo owns or does. 

“Can I try some?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo hesitates but then nods.

“Sure.” He reaches over and hands the drink to him.

Baekhyun smiles as he places it over his lips. Baekhyun just leaves the nossle closed as he tilts the drink up. His observation of Kyungsoo drinking out of it has come in handy. Hoping his acting lessons come through, he pretends to take a big sip.

“Wow that’s pretty good for a protein shake,” Baekhyun says, even giving an exaggerated ‘ahh!’ Kyungsoo simply nods but doesn’t say anything more.

Baekhyun pouts but hands the drink back. He sees Kyungsoo wipe at the mouthpiece with a tissue and almost scoffs, offended. Was he that disgusted to put his mouth where Baekhyun’s was? 

But he didn’t have more time to feel offended when he sees Kyungsoo open up the nozzle to take a sip. He tilts his head back and then-

The liquid comes spraying out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, some drops landing on Baekhyun’s face but the singer didn’t even care. Kyungsoo looked so funny with his face scrunched up in visible disgust. The drink dribbled down Kyungsoo’s chin onto all of his clothes, seeping through his shirt and pants.

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo-ssi!” one of Baekhyun’s stylist, Joohyun, cries out surprised. She runs over with a towel and Baekhyun tries so damn hard to hold in his laughter. His other employees all look on as Kyungsoo wipes his mouth with his arm.

“What happened?” Seungwan asks. Kyungsoo gives a small smile and shakes his head, giving a short ‘nothing, sorry about that.’ Hyunwook looks away guiltily while Baekhyun hides his snickers behind his hand. 

“Change into this,” Joohyun says as she hands him a clean shirt. Kyungsoo gives a grateful thanks. Before Baekhyun could even comprehend anything, Kyungsoo’s hand reach the bottom of his shirt and tugs it over his head right before his eyes. A couple of the girls blush and turn away while Sooyoung gawks shamelessly. Baekhyun honestly can’t blame her. Kyungsoo was slim and toned, fit in all the right places. His jeans were snug against his bare hips and his stomach flexed when he threw the shirt in the laundry basket. The show was over too quick when Kyungsoo quickly puts on the clean shirt.

“Baekhyun?” Baekhyun doesn’t even seem to notice the snapping fingers in front of his face until Hyunwook blocks his vision of Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun, you’re drooling,” Hyunwook says, or more, questions, with his nose scrunching up. Baekhyun quickly jumps up and wipes his mouth. 

“I-I just…haven’t…I…” He takes another look at Kyungsoo who has a pair of pants in his hands to change into. But Kyungsoo looks visibly uncomfortable.

“Uh, I’ll just change…somewhere else,” he says as he walks off. The girls who looked away before simply turn to each other, breaking off into fits of giggles. Baekhyun smacks his face in embarrassment.

“God, guys. Did I just make a fool of myself?” he asks when Joohyun hands him wet wipes. Sooyoung smiles knowingly. 

“Of course you did. You were looking at him like he was the last tiramisu cup on a dessert table.” 

“I do love tiramisu,” Baekhyun says wistfully. He sighs. “Why do I feel like the idiot when he was the one who sprayed juice everywhere? God why!” He yells while shaking a fist at the ceiling. Sooyoung looks up and then back at Baekhyun. “I can’t help it. I mean obviously I knew his physique was good because they wouldn’t just hire anyone to protect me but like…”

He tries to find the words as he waves his arms around like a madman. Sooyoung just continues to smile.

“I didn’t think a short stocky guy like him would look like that underneath all those black clothes. His pecs and even his nipples…dear God.”

That’s when Sooyoung blushes. “Okay, I think that’s enough.”

“I wonder what his di-”

“Baekhyun!” Sooyoung cries, covering her ears. “Please, I’m still a child.”

Baekhyun seems to snap out of it as he sighs again. Sooyoung places a hand on his shoulder.

“I think…maybe you might have a crush on Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun laughs with his head tilted back and all, obnoxiously loud. “Me? Have a crush on that grump? Yeah right. Look, I can find a man attractive and still completely not have a crush. I just haven’t gotten laid in a while that’s all.”

Sooyoung rolls her eyes. “Sure, fine, whatever. Get ready, we’re on in five." 

She shoves his stage clothes in his arms and stomps off. Baekhyun frowns.

“What’s her problem?”

 

 

Kyungsoo decided to not say anything about Baekhyun’s little prank. He was mad at himself for not being able to hold in his disgust but Baekhyun really outdid himself. But he needs this job and he can’t afford to lose another one.

He does feel embarrassed about wearing someone else’s brightly colored button up however. Bright yellow was never his color. He hears a knock on the door and gives a small ‘come in.’

“You look good.”

Kyungsoo turns around and sees Baekhyun, make-up and hair already done. He bows his head but doesn’t respond.

“You look nice in my shirt.”

Kyungsoo looks down and then back at the singer. “This is yours?”

Baekhyun smiles. “Yup. It’s different seeing you in something other than black.”

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything else, just absentmindedly buttons up the collars on his wrist. Baekhyun purses his lips and toes the ground, awkwardly.

“Why didn’t you tell them it was me?” Baekhyun asked. Kyungsoo finally turns to him and Baekhyun freezes under his incriminating gaze. But the other simply shrugs. 

“Didn’t think it was a big deal,” he says. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. 

“But you embarrassed yourself. In front of everybody. That doesn’t bother you?” Baekhyun asks. He gets closer, only two feet away from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo continues messing with the sleeves of the shirt, eyes piercing, dark, questioning and Baekhyun can’t help but move closer. 

“What are you doing? Is this another prank?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun’s eyes flicker down to Kyungsoo’s plump lips, seeing them move but not hearing anything. He really hasn’t seen anyone in such a long time.

“Do Kyungsoo, never one to make a scene huh?” Baekhyun says, smirking. His hand reaches up to stroke a finger down Kyungsoo’s neck, pulling at the collar of his shirt and then reaching down his chest lightly. The other still looks into his eyes, but instead of curious they’re confused. Baekhyun just winks and gives one more smile as he turns around and walks right out the door.

“Ha! Got you right around my finger. No one can resist me,” Baekhyun says to himself.

“Oh really?” 

Baekhyun jumps. “Jesus! Joohyun, what the fuck.” His tiny stylist is standing behind him. 

“Why are you like this, Baekhyun? Do you really hate him that much?” Joohyun asks. Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“He’s infuriating! He’s always hanging around me, breathing down my neck…it’s suffocating!” Seungwan comes up to them and laughs.

“You might need it, God knows Hyunwook won’t do anything to put you in your place,” she says. Baekhyun makes a face at her and shoos her away. 

“Why does everyone love him so much?” Baekhyun asks, pouting. “I used to be your guys’ favorite. Now it’s all ‘Kyungsoo this’ and ‘Kyungsoo that’. Am I just missing something? What do you guys see in him that I don’t?” 

Joohyun smiles. “Oh you do see it.” 

Baekhyun is about to say something before the door behind him opens. Baekhyun hides his face in his hand. How could he have forgotten Kyungsoo was still in the room behind him? Hopefully the door was soundproof.

“Baekhyun! You’re up in five,” Hyunwook says as he drags Baekhyun by the arm.

Baekhyun doesn’t have time to say anything else as he spares Kyungsoo one last glance before being shoved through the door.

 

 

It was Baekhyun’s last event of the week. He has a couple of days off before doing more concert preparations. 

As he gets ready to leave the dressing room, Kyungsoo patiently waits beside him.

“So Kyungsoo, gonna party it up the next few days you’re off?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo scrunches his eyebrows. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well I’m having no schedules tomorrow or the day after so you’re free those days too,” Baekhyun says. Does he have to explain ‘free day’ and ‘fun’ to this guy? 

“Oh.” Baekhyun waits for Kyungsoo to continue but his bodyguard doesn’t add anything else. Typical. Kyungsoo’s hand automatically goes to his back as they both leave the room, even though they won’t see the first fan until they reach the main entrance. But Baekhyun doesn’t admit he felt comforted the second those fingers touched the shirt on his skin.

 

Baekhyun was excited. He almost forgot how nice it was to have a day off and boy was he ready to let loose. Hyunwook had warned him to not get too crazy since he has been gaining popularity but it isn’t like people at clubs were fans of young idols these days. No one will recognize him in the dark club with only flashy neon lights. Also there’s considering the fact that no teenage girl would voluntarily go to a gay club hoping to find him there. 

He ignores Hyunwook’s warning and gets ready for the night. It’s hard to be able to stay under the radar but the place he is going is very underground. He won’t get caught. Picking out his tightest jeans and his sexiest royal blue button up, he sprays some cologne and puts on his disguise of sunglasses, mask, and beanie. 

He doesn’t take any transportation and simply just walks there. It’s a route he has taken many times before and memorized by heart. He dives through alleyways, goes through the shortcuts that he knows people never take. It isn’t long before he makes his way into the club, pulling down his sunglasses for a split second but that’s all it takes for the bouncer to give him a nod and open the door for him.

The club was bustling with loud dance music and colorful lights, just as Baekhyun wanted. He got his usual drink and sat down at the stools, scanning his eyes through the crowd for his target to let loose with for the night. Due to his busy schedules he hasn’t come for a while. He might be a bit rusty from lack of practice. But Baekhyun is a natural flirt. It will come back to him in due time. 

Just as he thinks that, he finds his prey for the night. Tall, looks like he works out, has good hair. Baekhyun smirks. He downs his drink and drops a few bills down before strutting towards the man. He unbuttons the first few buttons of his shirt and puts on his best face. 

“Hey, handsome. You alone?” he asks as he pulls in the belt of the man’s jeans. The man looks surprised at his boldness but recovers as he gives him a smirk of his own.

“Not anymore I’m not. You here to keep me company?” he asks.

It isn’t long before Baekhyun is grinding on the stranger, with his back to his chest, swaying his hips along the music. The man’s cologne is too strong for Baekhyun’s taste but he can just ignore that and focus on the way he kisses the side of his neck.

“Can I take you home tonight?” he asks. 

Baekhyun laughs. “I don’t know, can you?” He feels the man grin on his neck. The hands on his hips tighten and Baekhyun can feel the man’s hardness on his lower back. But just as he is about to turn around and fully give in to the stranger, he spots someone familiar.

“Dear God, no why?” The man behind him gives out a confused hum but Baekhyun is too shocked to bother explaining.

“Um, listen. I’ll come find you, just wait here. I have some business to attend to,” he says. The man is disgruntled but Baekhyun doesn’t even turn around to look at him before he’s swerving through the crowd.

There’s no doubt now. He can’t actually believe it but here with his own two eyes, in a gay club, is his bodyguard.

“Did you follow me here?” are not the first words Baekhyun wanted out of his mouth but that was the only thing he could manage to say. Kyungsoo looks just as surprised as he is. His big eyes widen even more as he sees Baekhyun nearing him.

“I-I didn’t-” Kyungsoo stutters. Baekhyun has never seen his composure so shaken. “I swear I didn’t know you were here.”

“Wait, so…you came here voluntarily? You’re…gay?” Baekhyun asks.

“Bi, actually,” Kyungsoo says, clearing his throat. Baekhyun can tell he’s flustered, with the way his eyes dart back and forth, never focusing on one thing. Baekhyun doesn’t even think he’s looked at him straight in the face since he approached him.

This sudden information of Kyungsoo actually liking guys makes Baekhyun feel…strange. He never really saw Kyungsoo being with a guy of any sort but now in this club, there’s that real possibility of his bodyguard leaving with a man tonight. He doesn’t know why that leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. After all, he was about to do the same wasn’t he?

But just as he turns around to look for the man he left behind, he sees he already moved onto someone new. Baekhyun curses in his mind as he turns back to Kyungsoo, who looks like he wants to teleport home that very second.

“Sorry, there was a line at the bathroom,” someone speaks up. Baekhyun snaps his head and sees a man Kyungsoo’s height with rosy cheeks and curly hair.

“Um right…Junmyeon, this is Baekhyun. My boss? I guess,” Kyungsoo says. It’s honestly strange for Baekhyun. None of this feels real. Kyungsoo, his stiff and stoic bodyguard who could barely hold a conversation with him, is in a gay club, introducing him, Baekhyun, as his boss, to his sort-of date? While he just lost a potential hottie to bed? 

“We should get going. Will you be okay?” Kyungsoo asks. Alone, is the unspoken word attached at the end but Baekhyun pretends he doesn’t feel offended. Of course, Kyungsoo is off duty. Why would he stay to protect him on his day off? It isn’t like this is his first time here. He’s done perfectly find without any silly protective bodyguard.

“Go have fun with your boy toy. I’ll see you Monday,” Baekhyun says, waving him off. Kyungsoo purses his lips, obviously not agreeing with his choice of words before he wraps an arm around Junmyeon’s waist and leading him out. 

Baekhyun grumbles under his breath as he makes his way to the bar. Stupid Kyungsoo making him leave the hot man he found and then leaving him alone with that Junmen boy. He wasn’t even that cute. But then, Baekhyun thinks, why does he care? Kyungsoo can go bang one out like any other guy who comes here. He doesn’t care. He angrily orders another drink. After downing down three more drinks, he woozily makes his way through the crowd, hoping to at least find someone else to take home before he knocks the fuck out.

“Hey sweetie, your boyfriend leave you alone?” Baekhyun can barely keep his eyes open but he feels hands on his waist dip below his pant’s waistband.

“Hands off,” he slurs, trying to slap them away. The man is persistent as he grips tighter.

“Don’t I know you from somewhere?” he asks, lips close to his ear, the stench of his breath reaching Baekhyun’s nostrils. His face scrunches in disgust.

“No, leave me alone,” he says. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should have told Kyungsoo he wasn’t going to be okay. God, he was going to be sick. He quickly pushes the guy and runs towards the bathroom, distinctly hearing the man shout and run after him. He locks himself in one of the stalls as he drunkenly grabs for his phone.

The bathroom door slams open, the sounds of footsteps padding him drumming in Baekhyun’s head.

“You’re that little singer who’s getting popular lately. Ah, knew you like to take it up the ass.” Baekhyun tries to hold his breathing steady as he scrolls through his contacts.

“Love to take you right here, and then be able to watch you limping on live television.”

The phone rings and Baekhyun chants ‘pick up, pick up’ in his head.

“H-hello? Baekhyun?” Baekhyun tries to ignore the fact that Kyungsoo might have been in the middle of a rendezvous with Junmyeon. He is scared to death right now. He’s sure the alcohol has something to do with his paranoia and he could have just called a bartender or a guard on duty but all that’s on his mind is his bodyguard.

“Kyungsoo,” he sobs. “I need you.” He hears the rustling of pants and presumably Junmyeon in the background asking what was wrong. Baekhyun’s ears are ringing and he is trapped here.

“Who are you talking to in there?” The bathroom door rattles, sounding like thunder. The man continuously bangs on the door. “You better get out here, I’m getting impatient. A pretty thing like you needs to be disciplined.”

“Baekhyun? Baekhyun?” Baekhyun puts the phone back to his ear to hear Kyungsoo’s panicked voice. “Where are you? Are you still at the club.” Baekhyun shakily nods before remembering Kyungsoo can’t see him and sobs out a yes.

“Wait right there, I’m coming,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun wishes he told him to not hang up but Kyungsoo already hangs up. 

The door keeps slamming, the man getting progressively angrier. 

“Is this how you treat your fans? I thought you were ranked first for being a fool for fans. Guess that’s all fake along with the rest of your persona right?”

“I just called someone and he’s going to kick the shit out of you once he comes!” Baekhyun yells. He’s not sure where the sudden surge of courage came from but he’s angry. He’s angry this man ruined his night, he’s angry that he was weak enough to run into a smelly bathroom stall, and he’s angry that he had to ruin Kyungsoo’s day off so he could come save him.

“Oh yeah? A little prick is coming to save his damsel?” the man sneers. Baekhyun hears him spit, the sound grating on his ears. “Whatever, not worth it.”

“You’re just scared!” Baekhyun yells. God, why can’t his drunk ass shut the fuck up for once? Why did he want Kyungsoo to confront this man? Did he want him to get hurt? Maybe he just wants this asshole to get his face kicked in. Maybe he does want Kyungsoo to be his knight in shining armor.

The man chuckles as his footsteps get lighter. “I’ll save that fight for a later time, see ya around.” The door closes and Baekhyun lets out a sigh. His head isn’t pounding so much anymore even though his body is still heated up.

His phone rings, the sound echoing around the room. He picks up after the second ring. “Hello?”

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo breathily speaks through the phone. “Where are you at this exact moment?”

“In-in the bathroom,” he answers. Kyungsoo murmurs a ‘got it’ before hanging up. Baekhyun waits patiently as he taps his feet on the floor. The door opens and Baekhyun quietly opens his stall door. He nearly jumps out of his skin when the door flings open. Relief floods through his system as Kyungsoo pulls him from the stall, hands checking everywhere.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?” Kyungsoo questions. Baekhyun shakes his head, but clutches his face in pain when he feels a sharpening pain. 

“How many have you had to drink?” 

“Not much but I’m also a lightweight so…a lot,” Baekhyun groans. Kyungsoo sighs.

“I’ll take you home,” he says as he wraps an arm around Baekhyun, a gesture Baekhyun becomes used to by now. 

Baekhyun wants to doze off in the passenger seat when Kyungsoo buckles him in. Baekhyun resists the urge to kiss his nose when his face gets a little close. He can’t help but stare at Kyungsoo’s profile when he sets the car into drive. He has never sat up front with him before. 

“What-happen with Junmun?” Baekhyun asks, eyes almost closing. Kyungsoo doesn’t answer for a bit, making Baekhyun think he either didn’t hear him or was just ignoring the question.

“I told him I had an emergency and that it’d be best if he didn’t wait up for me,” Kyungsoo says after a bit. He doesn’t even bother to correct his name butchering anymore, Baekhyun notices. Or maybe he just noticed Baekhyun does it on purpose. Either way Baekhyun feels some sort of sick satisfaction that Kyungsoo came to him even when he was with Junmyeon.

“You didn’t have to come,” Baekhyun says. “It’s your day off.”

Kyungsoo gives a wry smile. “A little too late to say that now isn’t it? Also who was it that was practically crying for me to come?” 

Baekhyun pouts. “Meanie.”

“Are you ready to talk about what happened? It’s okay if you don’t, I was just worried.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, or rather his whole body. “Nothing. It’s over now.”

Kyungsoo simply nods as he focuses on driving. The rest of the ride is silent. When they get to Baekhyun’s home, Kyungsoo gets out of the car and opens it on Baekhyun’s side, unbuckling him and helping him get down. Honestly, Baekhyun wasn’t even that drunk anymore but it was nice to be coddled like this.

Baekhyun wordlessly hands Kyungsoo’s the keys and Kyungsoo lets them both in. After he puts Baekhyun to bed, the singer closes his eyes and hears the sound of something being put on his bedside table. 

“Don’t go,” he murmurs.

“I’ll come check on you tomorrow morning,” Kyungsoo says. “Take these pills tomorrow if your head still hurts.”

Baekhyun tried his hardest to stay awake, to try and do anything to get Kyungsoo to stay with him. That scare at the club traumatized him more than he’d like to admit. But everything faded to black once he heard his front door open and close.

 

 

The next day, Baekhyun wakes up with the worst headache. He whines, his hands twisting on the sheets under him.

“God, you didn’t even drink that much,” Baekhyun murmurs to himself with his eyes unable to open from crust. “Get up.”

“You should just take it easy.”

Baekhyun screams, his arms flailing as he tumbles out of his bed and faceplants on the floor. 

Kyungsoo quickly goes to his side and pulls him up.

“You’re really clumsy,” Kyungsoo says. It wasn’t an insult as much as just a statement, an observation. But Baekhyun scrunches his face at that anyway.

“Well sorry we can’t all be as elegant as you,” he says. He’s suddenly self-conscious about his morning breath and Kyungsoo was standing way too close. He was an idol; he still had an image to uphold even if he wasn’t currently working.

He moves a step back and turns around as he takes the pills Kyungsoo left on his table.

“I’ll get you a glass of water,” Kyungsoo says as he steps out. Baekhyun quickly tries to tidy himself up, combing his fingers hastily through his hair. He looks down at his dress shirt, a little rumpled but no stains, which was good. He takes it off and puts on a comfier shirt as well as taking off his slacks for some sweatpants. No more going out today.

Kyungsoo comes back in with the glass of water. Baekhyun thanks him and takes a few gulps before taking the pills. Just then Baekhyun looks at him confusedly.

“How did you get into my house?” he asks. Did Kyungsoo not lock the door last night? He could have been kidnapped!

“I slept over on the couch. I hope you’re not upset but you asked me to stay so I went home to get a couple of things and came back,” Kyungsoo explains, actually looking nervous. His wide eyes lift up to his and Baekhyun couldn’t have been mad even if he wanted to.

“No, of course not. I was the one who asked you to. You could have borrowed some of my clothes,” Baekhyun says, looking at Kyungsoo still dressed in his club attire. Baekhyun didn’t really have time to appreciate him before with all the bright lights distracting his vision. He was typically dressed in all black but with a few buttons undone and sleeves rolled up. His skinny jeans were way too tight to look comfortable to sleep in all night. 

“It’s okay, the shirt was okay as nightwear and I just took off the pants,” Kyungsoo says as he takes Baekhyun’s now empty glass from his hand and heads off to presumably the kitchen while Baekhyun stands frozen from the newfound information. Kyungsoo, half naked, on his couch. He can’t seem to shake it out of his head.

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

It just led to other thoughts like Kyungsoo, half naked. Maybe next time not on the couch, but on his bed. 

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

Or…or full naked. God, he’s going to get a nosebleed.

 

“Baekhyun!”

 

“Huh!” Baekhyun snaps out of it when Kyungsoo waves a phone in his face. More specifically, his phone.

 

Hyunwook was calling him.

 

“H-hello?”

 

“Baekhyun? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

 

“Kyungsoo told me what happened last night. Are you okay?” Hyunwook asks frantically. Baekhyun sighs, giving Kyungsoo a glare for basically tattling on him to his manager. He murmurs an ‘I’m fine’ but Hyunwook wasn’t having any of it.

 

“I told you not to get carried away. What if that person followed you? Then the news article about how you were at a gay club would have been flooding Naver. Have you ever thought about that? Your actions have consequences, Baekhyun! You’re lucky Kyungsoo was there.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t deny any of it because he knows Hyunwook is right. And he can’t exactly blame Kyungsoo either. He was only looking out for him and the fact that he willingly outed himself by explaining the events of the night to Hyunwook shows his selflessness yet again. Baekhyun knows that Kyungsoo didn’t outright come out with his sexuality but Hyunwook isn’t stupid and can put two and two together. 

Baekhyun attempts to calm Hyunwook down and tells him he’ll lie on the down low for his remaining free day. That seems to do it for his manager as he sighs and tells him one more time to just be careful. Baekhyun doesn’t say it out loud often but he’s glad to have a manager like Hyunwook looking out for him.

“So…” Baekhyun trails off awkwardly now that he ended his call. He looks over at Kyungsoo who remains silent, just looking at him.

“I’m sorry I told him,” Kyungsoo says but the look on his face tells Baekhyun he’s not sorry at all. He was just doing his job, which was to look out for the young idol. Baekhyun shakes his head.

“Nah…he would have found out eventually. He has a way of knowing when I get into trouble,” Baekhyun says.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo just wants to know his side of the story but he’s not ready to share what happened and knows Hyunwook is going to find out as well and that’s a lot other complication he doesn’t want to deal with yet. 

“Yeah, still a bit exhausted,” Baekhyun says. He can see by the scrunch of Kyungsoo’s eyebrows that he’s not satisfied with his answer but he doesn’t press further.

“Alright, go wash up. I’ll take you out for breakfast.”

“Um what? Did you not hear? Hyunwook told me to lay low?” Baekhyun says, looking incredulously at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo chuckles and Baekhyun can’t say it didn’t send a tingle down his entire body.

“Don’t worry, I know a place where we can eat in peace. Now go.”

Baekhyun dressed in the most casual clothes he has, a simple t-shirt and jeans. He lent Kyungsoo one of his t-shirts (not because he can’t stop staring at him in his dress shirt) and they both went on their way, Baekhyun with his shades, mask, and all. 

“So where are we going?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo doesn’t answer him, and Baekhyun pouts. He hates being ignored more than anything. 

They take Kyungsoo’s car instead of the van and drive in silence for a long period of time. Baekhyun’s stomach is beginning to growl and he wonders where the heck they were going that was so far out. He is about to whine until he sees Kyungsoo pull over and park in front of a small local restaurant. Kyungsoo opens the door for Baekhyun and gestures with a head tilt to follow him in.

“Mom! I’m here and I brought someone,” Kyungsoo calls out. Baekhyun shrinks down and looks around the place but no one seems to even look up from their food. A small woman comes out through the doors and smiles as she runs up to Kyungsoo and hugs him. Baekhyun stands there awkward and out of place. He didn’t know Kyungsoo’s mother worked at a chicken restaurant.

“Oh my gosh, you must be Baekhyun. I heard so much about you,” Kyungsoo’s mother says as she pulls Baekhyun into a hug. The idol, surprised, almost trips over his own two feet but brings his arms up to hug the woman. Her warmth reminds him of his own mother and that brings a pang to his heart.

“I bet they were all terrible things,” Baekhyun says, half-joking. He hasn’t exactly been the best 'boss' for Kyungsoo even if he didn’t want to hire him in the first place. 

“Nonsense! Kyungsoo only says good things about people or he just won't say anything at all,” Kyungsoo’s mother says. “Now sit, sit. You both must be hungry, coming out all the way here.”

She tells Kyungsoo she will make his favorite and Baekhyun doesn’t know what that consists of but at this point he doesn’t even care. He’s hungry. And for once he doesn’t have to quickly eat and scram before people recognize him. The people in the restaurant consisted mainly of middle-aged workers and elderly. A few of them greeted Kyungsoo to which the man politely greeted back.

“So, is your mom the cook here?” Baekhyun asks as he sips at his water. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and smiles. 

“She was when we first got this place and created a lot of the recipes but no, we hired an official cook a while back. She just manages the business part now.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open. “She’s the owner?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Yeah, is that weird?”

“No, I just didn’t think your mother would be the owner of a chicken restaurant that’s all. Is it tiring? Where’s your dad? Why isn’t he helping her out?” Kyungsoo gives another smile at how eager Baekhyun is for more information and shakes his head.

“My dad died a few years back so my mom is just managing on her own. I come by sometimes when I have time. I try to support her as much as I can but she’s stubborn. She loves managing the restaurant and tells me not to worry.”

“Oh…I’m sorry about your dad,” Baekhyun says, embarrassed at how rude he must have been to ask.

“It’s fine, life goes on. He was a good man and he wouldn’t have wanted us to linger on the past,” Kyungsoo says but even then Baekhyun can see the flicker of sadness in his eyes.

“They both opened this place together once they moved out here to Seoul with me. I think that’s why mom cherishes it so much,” Kyungsoo states. He looks sad and Baekhyun wonders why. He is just about to ask when Kyungsoo’s mother comes back out with plates. A couple more workers come by with the side and main dishes. Baekhyun’s mouth waters at the sight of all that food. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Do!” Baekhyun says, clacking his chopsticks together in anticipation.

“Of course, of course. A rising star like you needs to have a full belly at all times,” Mrs. Do says. She kisses the side of her son’s head. Baekhyun looks away but it’s too late, he already received the butterflies in his stomach and the pounding drum resumes in his heart. Kyungsoo looks so comfortable here and he decided to bring Baekhyun with him.

“I will not waste one single food morsel on this table,” Baekhyun vows. Mrs. Do laughs and lets them get to it. Kyungsoo eats much more quietly as opposed to Baekhyun who knows he is a messy eater who chews too loud. If Kyungsoo is bothered by it, he doesn’t say anything.

“Ah, so good,” Baekhyun says after finishing off his bowl. He pats his satisfied stomach. “How come I never heard of this place before?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “It’s just a small place for locals to come by every once in a while. We have loyal customers that come by often but that’s about it,” Kyungsoo says. 

Baekhyun hums, disappointed. “That’s a shame. I feel like with more exposure, this restaurant could be one of the more popular ones in Seoul.” 

“With all the hard work my mom puts into this place, she deserves that,” Kyungsoo says, agreeing. 

“So do you mainly come here when you’re not protecting me?” Baekhyun asks. 

Kyungsoo nods. “Yeah, whenever I can even if my mom complains about me taking such a long drive here.” 

“I’m sure she’s happy to see you even if she says don’t come,” Baekhyun says. “Mothers are like that.” Kyungsoo laughs.

“So, I guess we should head back? I don’t want to impose on Mrs. Do any further.” Baekhyun takes out his wallet but Kyungsoo puts a hand on his to stop it.

“It’s fine, it’s on me,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “Seriously, it’s fine,” Kyungsoo says again. “I brought you here so I should pay.” Kyungsoo takes out a few bills from his pocket and puts it down on the table. 

“Kyungsoo!” Mrs. Do comes out with her hands on her hips. “What did I say about you paying? You’re my son, you can obviously eat here for free at my restaurant. You too, Mr. Byun. Both of you, shoo. And take back your money, sweetie. I can do fine with just a couple meals on the house.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Mom, please. Just take it. Or at least just take it as tips for the workers.” 

Mrs. Do rolls her eyes and pats Kyungsoo on the back. “Alright, alright. You make me feel so bad for not giving your friend a meal on the house for his first time visit.”

“No, no!” Baekhyun says, shaking his hands. “You’ve done more than enough by serving me such great food. Food like this should certainly be paid for. And I will come by so often, you’ll be glad you didn’t give me food for free.”

Mrs. Do laughs and both of the boys give her one more hug before giving a goodbye and leaving the restaurant.

“She’s so sweet,” Baekhyun says as he climbs into the passenger's seat. “Makes me really homesick.” 

“Ah yeah, she has that charm doesn’t she?” Kyungsoo says, strapping his seatbelt in. 

“Wonder where it went with you,” Baekhyun jokes. Kyungsoo gives a wry smile as he starts to drive.

“Thank you for bringing me there,” Baekhyun says, stretching his arms above his head. “Good food and no one even bothered me.”

“Yeah, figured you needed some peace and quiet,” Kyungsoo says.

He drives Baekhyun back to his place. Baekhyun leaves the car and expected Kyungsoo to follow him up to the door but Kyungsoo stands by his car.

“Are you not coming up?” Baekhyun asks hesitantly. He’s not sure when he got so used to just having Kyungsoo around.

“No, I think I exceeded my welcome. I’ll see you tomorrow, Baekhyun-ssi.” He bows once before going back to his car. Baekhyun pouts. After all that time spent and he’s still so formal. He walks to his door just as Kyungsoo starts to drive away. It’s only one day, Baekhyun, he tells himself.

 

 

The next event was a public fansigning this time. Baekhyun is excited. He hasn’t had one since his debut. Kyungsoo stays back but still keeps watch as Baekhyun meets and talks with his fans one by one. They’re all sweet with bright smiles and jokes that make Baekhyun laugh loudly. Baekhyun is grateful he could spend time with them like this.

There doesn’t seem to be any incident, the fansigning going by smoothly. Baekhyun doesn’t even realize how much time has passed until he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. He looks up and Kyungsoo is there, nodding his head towards the digital clock. Baekhyun signs the last fan’s album and stands, bowing to the crowd. Hyunwook hands him the mic to say his last few words.

“Thank you all for sticking around! Thank you for supporting my album and for giving me strength. I always love to see you all every single time and it makes me happy that you all feel the same way. Until next time! Thank you,” Baekhyun bows once again and the crowd all cheer as Baekhyun leaves the podium, Kyungsoo closely behind.

“Ah wait, I have been holding in my pee for the longest time. Let me go to the bathroom really quick,” Baekhyun says, as he tries loosening the grip Kyungsoo has on his arm. Kyungsoo sighs but lets him go. 

“Alright go quick, the less fans outside the better.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and smiles.

“’Kay, sourpuss. I’ll make sure to pee at the speed of lightning.” Kyungsoo gives a deadpan ‘ha-ha’ as he pushes Baekhyun towards the bathroom. Baekhyun quickly goes the urinal and unzips his pants but looking up into the mirror, the color leaves his face and his hands quickly pull his pants back up. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks, turning around to face his nightmare for the past few nights.

“Just come to see my favorite idol like everybody else? Is that so wrong?” the man, no, stalker, says. His sleazy face makes Baekhyun want to puke. 

“Get away from me,” Baekhyun says. “Just leave me alone. What do you want?” The man laughs and shakes his head.

“You idols, always so full of yourself. Who says I wanted anything? I just wanted to see you.” He moves in closer. Baekhyun is about to yell out for Kyungsoo but the man pulls out a small knife.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he threatens. He steps closer and puts the knife near Baekhyun’s throat.

“So what? You hide out here in the stalls hoping I’d come in here and then threaten me? Is that the plan?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes, it’s to punish you for calling your little bodyguard on me last time. It’s him isn’t it? The one by your side the entire fansigning? He’s cute I’ll give him that. But he’s no match for me,” he says, mouth nearing Baekhyun’s ears. Baekhyun closes his eyes in disgust.

“Now listen here, if word of this gets out the whole country will know their precious little idol is gay. So if you want this to go without incident, you will follow me into the stall and suck on my cock like a good little boy. Got it?”

“No, he doesn’t get it.”

The man barely has time to look away from Baekhyun before a shoe gets knocked into his face. Baekhyun quickly lifts a leg and kicks out at the man’s chest, sending him backwards. Kyungsoo runs towards him and grabs his arm to pull him behind him.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks as he keeps an eye on the man on the floor. The man coughs as he gets back up. He lunges for the knife he dropped and holds it up when Kyungsoo gets closer. Baekhyun shakes his head on Kyungsoo’s back, afraid for both their lives.

“Don’t worry, I dealt with these people on a regular basis at my old job too,” Kyungsoo says, trying to lighten the mood. I'm sure you didn't have psychopathic-stalking perverts at your chicken restaurant, Baekhyun thinks wryly. 

“Don’t get hurt,” Baekhyun says. The man was nuts.

“He obviously has no idea what he’s doing,” Kyungsoo says. The man, angry at their banter in front of them yells as he charges towards them. Kyungsoo quickly pushes Baekhyun down as he ducks and spins his leg, kicking the knife out of the man’s hand and then lunging his entire body around his midsection. He wrestles the man on the floor and quickly maneuvers him with his chest down and straddles his back.

“You will keep your mouth shut until the cops get here,” Kyungsoo says. “Baekhyun, quickly dial them.” Baekhyun was stunned for a few more minutes before he quickly runs to grab his phone and call the police. Kyungsoo wrangles the stalker’s hands together and holds his wrists together as the man writhes underneath him.

“You fucker!” the man yells. 

“They’re on the way,” Baekhyun says, his hands still shaking.

“Okay, go outside and wait for them,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun shakes his head. Kyungsoo grits his teeth. “Baekhyun, go.”

“No, I’m not leaving you with this psycho.”

“Fine, help me find something to stick in this guy’s mouth,” Kyungsoo relents. Baekhyun grabs paper towels and hands them to Kyungsoo who rolls them up in a ball and stuffs it in the man’s mouth, who still tried to curse them out.

“Well I really didn’t expect this to happen today,” Kyungsoo says, casually. “I mean eventually maybe but not today.”

Baekhyun sighs tiredly and drops to his knees. He doesn’t care about how dirty this bathroom floor must be, all his energy is gone.

“Is this the fucker that harassed you that night?” Kyungsoo questions, his eyes soft. Baekhyun frowns and nods his head.

“It’s okay, it’s over now,” Kyungsoo says.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo. I really don’t know how to even…start…” Baekhyun says, trailing off. There was just too much emotion in him to even begin to thank Kyungsoo. He risked his life for him. Even if it was his job, it probably wasn’t in his job description to take down life threatening stalkers slash criminals in his contract.

The police eventually arrive, with Hyunwook in tow, his eyes widening at the sight of Kyungsoo sitting on a man with his hands tied behind his back and paper towels in his mouth. 

“What-I-Baekhyun! Are you okay? I was waiting forever in the car wondering why you both didn’t come out and I had some sort of idea of what you two were doing but it wasn’t this!” Baekhyun sighs and was about to explain but then he just processes what he has heard.

“Wait, what? What did you think we were doing?” he asks. Hyunwook turns red as he laughs nervously.

“I mean…it’s just that you two were…at the same place that night…so I assumed…” Hyunwook babbles.

“Shut it before Kyungsoo hears!” Baekhyun says, panicked as he looks behind him. Kyungsoo is still discussing with the cops, a serious expression on his face as he explains the situation with hand gestures. Baekhyun turns back to Hyunwook and sees a smug look on his face.

“Ohhh…I see. So it wasn’t just me,” Hyunwook says. 

“Oh shut up,” Baekhyun says, blushing.

“Aren’t you glad I hired him now?” Hyunwook says. Baekhyun scoffs.

“You still aren’t allowed to hire people without my permission.” Hyunwook pouts.

“But…I guess I can let this pass,” Baekhyun reluctantly adds. Hyunwook cheers. 

Kyungsoo walks over to them, the cops dragging the man away and into their car.

“Okay, they’ll need more information from you as the victim in this situation. Are you feeling up for it?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun sighs but he doesn’t see any other way around it.

“Let’s get this over with.”

 

 

The next few days were chaotic. News articles popped out all over with headlines along the lines of ‘Rising idol Baekhyun’s Hot-Tempered Manager’ to ‘Baekhyun’s Manager Attacks a Fan’ were all over the sites. Baekhyun knew the rumors would be thrown out of proportion. After all, no one except the three of them knew what had really happened.

There were some articles that painted Kyungsoo as more of a hero and not a raging bull. ‘Manager Gets Sasaeng Arrested’ was probably the closest to what happened even if it doesn’t quite depict the fear and humiliation Baekhyun felt. Nor does it depict on how brave Kyungsoo was either. Baekhyun doesn’t think he ever felt that sort of gratefulness for someone before. And to think Kyungsoo was getting the brunt of it in news articles when it was that bastard that started it all. Baekhyun hopes he stays behind bars for a long time.

There was that fear the man would tell the people he had met Baekhyun at a gay bar. All those nights he tried to hide would come out in a flurry in all the media sites and Baekhyun wasn’t sure he would be able to handle the backlash.

Hyunwook told him he would take care of it and decided it would be best if Kyungsoo laid low for a while and by that he means take a little break while they hire someone else to guard Baekhyun during his events.

 

 

Chanyeol was nice but he was too…loud. If it was a few months prior, Baekhyun might have actually gotten along with this bodyguard. But Chanyeol smiles too wide with too much teeth and talks consistently, always wanting to fill the void with small talk as if the smallest ounce of silence makes him uncomfortable. He is tall and normally Baekhyun would fall head over heels but he can’t help but miss his five-foot eight inches tall bodyguard.

 

 

He doesn’t want to intrude by going to Kyungsoo’s actual house and so he goes to the next best thing. On his next day off, Baekhyun drives all the way down to Kyungsoo’s mom’s restaurant. Honestly the drive was not a hassle at all. With the promise of good homemade food in his stomach and a chance to see the bodyguard he’d come to trust, nothing motivated him more. 

He pulls up into the driveway and is about to leave the car to head in when he stares mouth agape ahead of him.

The restaurant is closed. Baekhyun frowns. He’s sure he’s checked the times before and there shouldn’t be a reason why it is closed. He did come when it wasn’t a busy hour. Maybe Kyungsoo’s mother had some errands to run and will be back by the lunch hour rush. So he waits. 

He isn’t aware of how long he sits in his car just dozing off. But he gets up in a startle when he hears a knock on his window. He hurriedly gets out of the car and bows a greeting to Mrs. Do, who stands there looking happy yet confused as to why he is parked in front of her restaurant. 

“Oh dearie, what are you doing at this hour?” Mrs. Do asks. “You must be busy all the time.”

“Today’s my day off ma’am,” Baekhyun answers, a little embarrassed that he was caught sleeping like a creep in front of her restaurant. He quickly wipes his mouth in case there is drool remnants and quickly perks up. “Are you opening the restaurant now? I’ve been craving some of your homemade food.”

Mrs. Do looks at him with such a sweet smile but Baekhyun can’t help but think the crinkles in her eyes look tired and sad.

“Of course, sweetie. Come in. You must be tired.”

Baekhyun follows her to the front door where she unlocks the entrance and lets him come in before shutting it closed.

“What would you like? Beefbone soup? Bibimbap? 

“Your specialty please!” Baekhyun answers, taking a seat. Mrs. Do chuckles.

“I knew you’d like it. Kyungsoo can’t get enough of that dish and a close friend of his will always bound to adapt to his tastes.” 

Baekhyun fidgets. “Speaking of Kyungsoo, where is he?” 

“Oh, he’ll be by soon to help me out,” Mrs. Do answers. Baekhyun nods at the reasonable answer. Kyungsoo was probably working here in absence of working for him. Baekhyun wants Kyungsoo to know he’d be welcome back anytime when he’s ready.

“Mrs. Do, do you want me to help you flip your ‘OPEN’ sign?” Baekhyun asks. “Customers will still think you’re closed.” Baekhyun looks around the still empty restaurant and wonders where the other workers are. 

“No, no. That’s okay. I’m actually leaving it closed for today.” Baekhyun gives her a confused look.

“Is today a holiday I forgot about?” he asks, aware of the frown that spreads across Mrs. Do’s face.

She sighs, shaking her head. “No, my sweet. I’ve been closing a lot more these days. I don’t make enough to keep the store open and I recently laid off my workers because it isn’t fair to them that I keep delaying their payments.” 

Baekhyun is shocked. The restaurant seemed to have loyal customers and they have amazing food. 

“Mom, I’m here. The car’s ready.” Baekhyun’s heart jumps at the sound of his voice. Kyungsoo looks as good as ever, dressed in his usual black, and with a cap and glasses on. 

“Oh honey, just leave it parked there. Your friend came by to visit. I’ll whip you both something quick before we leave.” 

Kyungsoo only then just realizes Baekhyun is sitting there, awkward and sweaty.

“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo breathes out. “I…I didn’t know you’d be there.”

“Yeah, sorry just seemed to drop by out of the blue,” Baekhyun says with an awkward smile. He tries wiping his sweaty hands onto his jeans but good God, why was he sweating so damn much? 

Kyungsoo gives him a smile and a shake of the head. “No worries. It just surprised me that’s all. No events for today?” 

“Nope,” Baekhyun responds, popping the ‘p’. “Why does everyone think I’m always so busy?”

“Maybe cause you’re on the way to becoming an international star,” Kyungsoo jokes. “It’s good to see you.” 

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “Yeah, you too.” 

Mrs. Do comes out with a cart full of dishes. Kyungsoo rushes to help her and shoos her away as he sets the table by himself.

“Mom go take a rest,” he demands. “It’s not good for your health to keep running around everywhere. Also your stress levels haven’t been lessening these days.”

“Yada, yada, I’ve heard it all before,” Mrs. Do says, rolling her eyes. “You’ve helped me so much these past few days. You’ve done enough.”

Kyungsoo’s mom leaves them to it, choosing to go wander around the area for a couple of hours before coming back to continue packing up the store.

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo eat quietly for a few moments, only the sounds of utensils scrapping at ceramic and chopsticks picking up food being heard. Along with Baekhyun’s unfortunate loud chewing to which Kyungsoo points out. Baekhyun can’t help but laugh obnoxiously which has Kyungsoo letting out a few chuckles of his own. 

“So, who’s your new bodyguard?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun stills in his seat. He wasn’t sure if Kyungsoo knew he was replaced temporarily and he wonders what else he is kept updated on.

“Ah yeah. He’s alright,” Baekhyun murmurs. “Talks a lot.”

“You must already like him more than me then,” Kyungsoo says, smiling. Baekhyun doesn’t return it. He frowns instead.

“You really think I still hate you after what you did for me?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo stops eating to stare at Baekhyun’s resolute face. Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo wasn’t serious yet he knew he wasn’t joking either. He wants to put it all on the table.

“I want to…properly thank you. You saved my life. Twice. I just don’t know where I’d be if you weren’t…” he nearly chokes up in the end and laughs disbelievingly at how embarrassing he is right now. “And now you’re taking the blame for all of this. All because I was too weak-”

“Baekhyun stop.” 

Baekhyun looks up at Kyungsoo with tears nearly brimming at his eyes. 

“You’re not weak,” Kyungsoo says, his eyes boring into his. “You’re not weak to men who are scum and don’t know when to fucking learn their lessons. You were vulnerable and he chose to take advantage of that. There’s no need to be guilty and there is no blame I took. I accepted this job, terms and conditions and all. I knew there was risk and I willingly did all of that despite any other minor consequences. None of that is as important as protecting your life.”

Baekhyun hiccups a bit, his heart feeling as warm as ever. “You’re a big sap you know.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “Only for you.”

“Who would have thought grumpy 168 centimeter Kyungsoo would be a cheeseball.”

“I’m over 170 centimeters I’ll have you know,” Kyungsoo says with a straight face. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo by the collar and pulls him close. Kyungsoo nearly stumbles, his hands gripping hard onto the table as Baekhyun kisses him. Kyungsoo gets over his initial shock and begins to kiss him back. Their noses bump but Baekhyun doesn’t care. Kyungsoo’s lips are as soft as they look as they begin to move perfectly against his, warm and sweet. Baekhyun breathes through his nose, not wanting to stop kissing him. He wants to kiss Kyungsoo forever if he could. He tries leaning closer but the damn table is in the way.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry boys!”

 

Kyungsoo immediately leans back, eyes wide like a deer and Baekhyun can’t help but laugh even if his face is heating up from mortification. Kyungsoo’s mom has a knowing look on her face even if she looks apologetic to have interrupted. 

“You could have told me to stay out longer,” she muses.

“Um, we’re ready to go now, Mom. Uh…I’ll go wash the dishes,” Kyungsoo says, his eyes flickering at everywhere but Baekhyun’s. He gathers the dishes and hurries to the kitchen. 

“He’s like that. Bashful as ever. Gets it from his father,” Mrs. Do says, laughing. Baekhyun laughs but it comes out awkward as he is still embarrassed. He quickly begins to gulp down his water. 

“Oh don’t be embarrassed around me. I don’t care about any of that stuff. As long as you don’t fornicate in my kitchen, then it’s alright with me!" Baekhyun sputters and nearly chokes on his water. She doesn't seem to notice as she continues, "Kyungsoo is a sweet son, I love him more than myself. But he’s a hard one to crack that one." Baekhyun nods and wipes his mouth. "Treat him well and he’ll be the damn most loyal person ever,” Mrs. Do says.

Baekhyun smiles.

“I know.”

 

 

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun help Kyungsoo’s mom pack up the rest of her kitchen supplies into boxes and up into Kyungsoo’s car. There’s a week left before her lease is up but she wants to clean everything up as soon as possible.

“So nothing lingers,” she states, forlornly.

Kyungsoo drops her off at her apartment and tells Baekhyun to keep a watch on his car while he brings the boxes up. Baekhyun nods and waits patiently. He isn’t sure what to even say to Kyungsoo now. How he has a huge fat crush on him and wasn’t sure if he was mixing up his gratefulness with feelings of attraction? But no, he knew he was attracted, he just didn’t know how much. And after all that’s happened, he knows it isn’t just some lust-filled phase that will go away.

Kyungsoo comes back around half an hour later, mumbling an apology for taking so long.

“No worries,” Baekhyun murmurs. Kyungsoo sits there awkwardly as he sets his hands on the wheel. “So, back to your place?” he asks. Baekhyun smirks.

“Whoa, there, tiger. We just had our first kiss and you already wanna come back to my place?” Baekhyun should be alarmed by how fast Kyungsoo’s ears reddened but he is more flattered than anything. 

“Oh my God, no I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, me driving. You, back home. I didn’t-not together-” he stammers. Baekhyun leans forward and kisses his nose.

“I know. But I’ll still say yes either way.”

If Baekhyun already liked teasing Kyungsoo before, he fully took pleasure in it now. What he used to think was just funny was super cute to him now. Like Kyungsoo’s eyes never making contact with his when he’s nervous or his blushing ears. Or his nervous nail biting habit. 

Kyungsoo pulls over to Baekhyun’s driveway and Baekhyun hops off, waiting for Kyungsoo to follow.

“I should be heading back home,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun frowns.

“So you’re just going to kiss me and run away?” he asks. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen impossibly big as he shakes his head adamantly.

“Of course not! I just didn’t…I don’t think-”

“As fun as it is seeing you stammer like this in front of me, just do it inside my place okay?” Baekhyun suggests. Kyungsoo frowns and Baekhyun tries hard not to kiss it off of his face. He grabs one of Kyungsoo’s hands and leads him to the front door.

“Would you like anything to drink? Water? Tea? Juice? I have a whole variety. Hm…wine?”

“I don’t think I want to see you drunk again,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun pouts.

“Well I wasn’t going to drink enough of it to get drunk! Just enough to feel like life’s great. But I don’t think I need wine to feel that way now.” He leans into Kyungsoo’s space, their faces just a few centimeters away from each other.

“Baekhyun-ssi,” Kyungsoo whispers. Baekhyun’s eyes trail down to Kyungsoo’s full lips and he licks his own.

“Drop the formalities,” Baekhyun says. He presses his lips to Kyungsoo’s, once, twice. Kyungsoo’s lidded eyes stare into his as his hands hesitantly come up to hold Baekhyun’s waist. The singer buries his face in the crook of his neck, kissing the skin softly there.

“I never thought you’d actually like me like this. I wasn't even sure you liked me at all,” Kyungsoo admits. Baekhyun smiles against Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“I think I made it pretty obvious I more than like you. But let's make things clear, I'm not just taking advantage of you using my higher position?” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Like I’d let you take advantage of me,” Kyungsoo mutters. 

“Are you letting your stereotypes get in the way? Just because I’m gay you think I’m weak?” Baekhyun asks, jokingly, shaking his head and tsking. Kyungsoo falls into the trap anyway.

“You’d really think I’d think that? I would never think you are weak. It’s because I’m trained for-” 

Baekhyun leans forward, diving in for his lips, mainly to shut him up but also because all this talking meant they weren't kissing. It’s funny how the only times Kyungsoo is talkative are the times Baekhyun doesn’t want him to be. He licks and nips at Kyungsoo’s lips, prying them open so he could taste him more. Kyungsoo hums, obliging and they both make out lazily against the wall. Baekhyun pulls away, only a little. 

“I want you. I think I’ve always wanted you,” Baekhyun whispers, his hands creeping up under Kyungsoo’s shirt and tracing circles on his bare skin. The tautness of his chest makes his legs go weak. He pulls the shirt up and off. Kyungsoo looks nervous and Baekhyun kisses him once more sweetly.

Baekhyun loops his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck. “Don’t hold back.”

Kyungsoo shuts him up this time as he presses their lips together again, his hand going down to roughly grip Baekhyun’s thigh and pull it up to rest on his hip. Baekhyun’s leg automatically wraps around his waist. He lifts the idol up and rushes to his room. Baekhyun’s moans are almost as loud as his thumping heart, beating excitedly against his chest.

Baekhyun bounces on the bed as Kyungsoo hurriedly leans over him and kisses his jaw, mouth trailing down his neck. Baekhyun writhes with impatience. He hurriedly unbuttons Kyungsoo’s jeans and lifts his feet to pull the pants down with his toes. Kyungsoo looks impressed but it doesn’t last long once he feels Baekhyun trail his fingers down his boxers and grabs at his hardened cock. 

“Fuck! Warn me next time would ya?” Kyungsoo says, biting back a moan. Baekhyun chuckles and gives a cheerful ‘nope!’ as his hand moves faster, the other playing with the hair under his navel.

“Where’s your lube?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun nudges his head up at the windowsill and Kyungsoo quickly grabs it. The singer smugly smiles at the sight of Kyungsoo nearly naked save for the pants still around his thighs, while he himself was still fully clothed. Kyungsoo seems to think the same thing when he looks down between the two of them.

“So I’m the only one that’s going to be naked?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun folds his fingers behind his head, still smug. 

“Oh you’ll see me naked, when I want you to,” he answers. “Just let me enjoy the show for a little longer.” Kyungsoo sighs. Baekhyun decides to let up a bit and pulls Kyungsoo down by the neck. He kisses his cheek once. 

“Since you’ve been good.” He unbuttons his pants and pulls them down along with his boxers. Kyungsoo leans down and licks at his erection. Baekhyun bucks up but Kyungsoo’s callous hands hold him down as he concentrates. His plump lips take a hold of the tip, slowly starting to swallow more of him. Baekhyun begins to pant, his fingers running through Kyungsoo’s dark locks.

“More, take more,” he demands. Kyungsoo eventually loosens his grip and Baekhyun, taking advantage of the new freedom, starts to undulate against his hot mouth. His cock hits the back of Kyungsoo’s throat, his nose buried in his trimmed hair. Even though Kyungsoo was the one taking his cock in like a champ, his hands soothingly rub circles on the skin on Baekhyun's stomach. Kyungsoo starts moving faster and Baekhyun can’t help but uncontrollably chant Kyungsoo’s name.

“Please, please,” he groans. Kyungsoo’s tongue licks at his slit and Baekhyun can’t hold it back anymore. But suddenly Kyungsoo pulls away. Baekhyun whines, hands quickly trying to grab his head. When Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to go back to giving him head, Baekhyun pushes Kyungsoo on the bed this time as he straddles his lap. He hurriedly takes off his shirt and pulls the rest of Kyungsoo’s pants down, the latter kicking them off the side of the bed.

“I’ve been dreaming about riding this dick for months,” Baekhyun says.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “We’ve only just met a couple of weeks ago.”

“Then how come I feel for you so much?” Baekhyun asks seriously as he leans down and takes Kyungsoo’s wet cock in his mouth. Kyungsoo hisses as Baekhyun starts moving up and down, taking more of him each time he comes back down.

“I want you to feel good,” Baekhyun says when he pulls up. Kyungsoo looks at him fondly just then.

“You already make me feel good. Even without all this,” he murmurs. Baekhyun smiles as he hands Kyungsoo the lube.

“Okay, sappy. Finger me!” Kyungsoo huffs but does as he’s told, dipping his fingers into the lube and searches for Baekhyun’s entrance. Baekhyun lets out a pleasured sigh once Kyungsoo’s finger makes its breach inside, slowly moving in and out, joined by another. 

“Hmm, more,” Baekhyun pants. Kyungsoo tests the water with a third, scissoring in and out. Baekhyun begins to roll his hips down onto the fingers. He’s so damn hard. Baekhyun pushes his hand away as he grabs a condom from under his pillow. 

“Wait! I didn’t stretch you enough,” Kyungsoo says, worriedly. Baekhyun laughs, albeit shakily as he shakes his head. He puts the condom onto Kyungsoo's cock and lubes it up. Baekhyun slowly starts pushing it in.

“That’s the point. I want to feel you,” Baekhyun says, and with a last drop he bottoms out. He hisses and Kyungsoo almost shoves him off but Baekhyun had to push him back down on the bed.

“I said I wanted to ride you and that’s what I will do,” he says, with a pointed look. It definitely must not at all be threatening as his face feels flushed and his hair is sticking to his forehead from the sweat. But he thinks Kyungsoo himself looks absolutely gorgeous. Gorgeously wound up. Wound up enough so he can break him down.

“You know you’re speaking out loud,” Kyungsoo says, laughing weakly. 

“Well I’m not lying,” Baekhyun says. He begins to move up and then drops back down, both of them letting out stifled moans. It was hard to get Kyungsoo to make noise, Baekhyun thinks, though that isn’t any different than him normally. His cock stretches him out so well, Baekhyun thinks. He thinks it was worth not being laid in a while. 

“Does Junmyeon make you feel this good?” Baekhyun huffs out as he bounces up and down. Kyungsoo grunts and shakes his head.

“Why are you saying someone else’s name while I’m literally in you?” Kyungsoo says, voice breaking out into a moan when Baekhyun slams down particularly hard.

“Well it isn’t like I’m thinking about riding him,” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo frowns.

“You better not,” he grumbles as his hands reach up to grip harder onto Baekhyun’s waist and helps move him faster, snapping his hips up at the same time.

“I…ah! Like you…jealous,” Baekhyun pants, his finger rubbing at Kyungsoo's soft lips. The lips will be the death of him, he thinks. He’s getting close, the pounding in his ears getting louder, his heart beating faster, his breaths shortening. Kyungsoo flips them over suddenly, fucking into him slower, but deeper. 

“Don’t start with me,” Kyungsoo mutters, kissing his neck, his fingers reaching up to rub at Baekhyun’s nipples.

“I wonder if Chanyeol would fuck me better?” Baekhyun manages, chuckling then choking off into a painful yelp when Kyungsoo’s fingers pinched a little harder.

“Maybe I'll try this with all my bodyguards,” Baekhyun continues. Kyungsoo growls, literally growls into his neck. “Shit, that’s sexy-fuck!”

Kyungsoo gripped his asscheeks and pulled them apart more. After a few hard thrusts, Kyungsoo flips him over onto his stomach. He fucks him faster, his hands pulling Baekhyun back onto his cock before even giving Baekhyun a chance to move against him. 

“Right there! Fuck! Kiss me, kiss me goddammit,” Baekhyun moans. Kyungsoo grabs his chin and turns his head. He messily kisses him, their mouths missing the first time and mushing against his nose and cheek instead. But he gets him the second time. 

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo please I’m so close. I’ve been close. I’ve been holding it out for you,” Baekhyun says, almost blubbering.

“Sh, baby, I’m here, I’m close.” He reaches down and grabs at Baekhyun’s wet cock, pumping it faster in rhythm to his thrusts.

“Wait, turn me, I want to see you,” Baekhyun moans. Kyungsoo flips him over, kissing him hotly. Baekhyun whines and grabs him close just as one final thrust onto his prostrate makes white flash behind his eyelids. He moans loudly and slumps back. Kyungsoo rubs his cum over his stomach, as he follows soon after. Baekhyun quickly lifts his legs and wraps them around Kyungsoo's waist, to hold him there.

"Don't come out," Baekhyun murmurs, sleepily. Kyungsoo grumbles but flops down on the side of Baekhyun. Baekhyun immediately snuggles closer to him. Kyungsoo smiles and looks into Baekhyun's content face, leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Will you come back?" Baekhyun asks.

"Hm?" Kyungsoo hums tiredly. Baekhyun pouts and taps his face, waking him up."Oh. I don't know. Do you think it's too soon?"

"Please, I think Chanyeol will drive me crazy. It's only been a week and I can't stand him," Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo chuckles and holds Baekhyun's trailing hands that were slowly going south. "Also we're going to Japan soon. If I have to ride with him for two hours, I'd rather just jump off."

"Hm, guess the only voice you like to hear is your own," Kyungsoo murmurs. Baekhyun smacks him. Kyungsoo just chuckles and Baekhyun smiles. Kyungsoo pulls out of him, making Baekhyun wince.

"So, you'll come back?" Baekhyun presses again.

"I-I need to..." Kyungsoo trails off. Baekhyun frowns. "What, what is it? Tell me."

"My mother wants to move back to the countryside, to move back with my grandparents. She has nothing left with her here and she wants me to help her open a restaurant back home. I would just be there to get things started but I'll come back at soon as she's settled." Before Baekhyun could even say anything, Kyungsoo ties the condom up and throws it away and runs to get a rag from the bathroom. He cleans Baekhyun and himself up as well as he can. 

"Don't go," Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo sighs. "It's not that easy. My mom is-"

"No, I'm saying don't go, I can fix things so she won't have to go back," Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll trust you," he says. Baekhyun tugs Kyungsoo back down to lay beside him. 

"Let's get some rest so we can have some good ol' morning sex," Baekhyun murmurs, then proceeding to yawn. Kyungsoo just laughs and pecks Baekhyun's forehead.

 

 

-

 

 

"Baekhyun, I keep telling you Junmyeon was just a friends with benefits type situation!"

Baekhyun hmphs and looks away from Kyungsoo who just looks done with Baekhyun's flair for drama. Chanyeol awkwardly coughs and then taps Kyungsoo's shoulder. He mouths a 'let it go.' Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

This all started because Baekhyun decided to snoop around on Kyungsoo's phone and saw Junmyeon had sent him a text. All it said was 'up to anything fun? :)' but Baekhyun had not taken well to that. 

Now Kyungsoo has to deal with a silently fuming Baekhyun on his left and a talkative Chanyeol on his right. For two hours while en route to their event in Japan. Chanyeol honestly was not that bad. He did talk a lot but he didn't exactly need Kyungsoo to reciprocate on everything he says. So Kyungsoo just allowed Chanyeol to talk his ear off, occasionally nodding, humming, and going 'oh is that so?'

But ignoring a sulky Baekhyun was a bit more tricky. If he didn't play into Baekhyun's pouty mood then the singer would stay mad at him way longer. If he tried to get him to not be mad, Baekhyun would just use it against him like some kind of power play. And Kyungsoo will not bow down to him.

 

Once they landed Kyungsoo follows behind Baekhyun who tries to outwalk him. Chanyeol of course, keeps up just fine. 

Fans followed after them with flashing cameras and presents. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo take as many as they could for Baekhyun but eventually Hyunwook tells them to refuse any more. It'd be hard bringing them back to Seoul. 

Kyungsoo frowns at the sight of Baekhyun's back. This was supposed to be their first 'vacation' together out of their country and Baekhyun chose to sulk. 

When they get to their hotel, Hyunwook begins handing them their keys. "Uh so Baekhyun, I accidentally booked a double for your room. I hope it's okay? You can choose between the two and the other can stay with me."

Kyungsoo feels like if Baekhyun chooses Chanyeol just to be petty, he will actually be pretty petty himself. But even Baekhyun isn't that cruel and sighs. "Kyungsoo then." Hyunwook hands them their keys and they both start heading up. 

"How long will you be mad at me?" Kyungsoo asks. "It's not like I was the one who texted him! I didn't even text him back." Baekhyun stands in the corner of the elevator, arms folded.

"We're supposed to be celebrating," Kyungsoo mutters. Now he feels like the childish one. They reach their floor and Baekhyun hurriedly walks ahead while Kyungsoo lugs their suitcases. Kyungsoo sighs as his cell phone begins to ring. He sets the suitcases aside as he sees if Baekhyun will stop and wait for him but he's not surprised when he doesn't. 

"Hello, Mom." 

"Hello, son. Not even going to give me a call after your flight? How was it? Did everything go smoothly? Are you settled in your room yet?" Kyungsoo tucks the phone between his shoulder and neck as he lugs the suitcases to his room.

"It went fine, Mom and I'm going to my room right now."

"How's Baekhyun? I still can't thank him enough for what he's done for me. Please give my best wishes. And let him know his pictures came out so well in the ads we printed." Kyungsoo is about to answer when a hand reaches out and grabs the phone from him. 

"Mom!" Baekhyun says, a bright smile on his face. "How's the restaurant? Ah. Really? That's great. Of course. Don't you even worry about that. The food there definitely deserves everything it's gotten. Mmhmm. We will. Okay bye now!"

Kyungsoo didn't even get to say bye when Baekhyun hangs up. 

"Did she not want to say anything to me?" Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun shrugs and hands the phone back to him and just takes his own suitcase from Kyungsoo's hands.

"Baekhyun, seriously. Your attitude this whole day has been pissing me off."

Baekhyun lays down on a bed and folds a hand behind his head. He smirks. "Hm, really?"

Kyungsoo looks at him like he's crazy. "Yes," he says exasperated. "First of all, you don't get to go through my phone like that and then get mad at me. Also, you've ignored me basically the whole entire day and even spoke to Chanyeol. And now you talk to my mom like everything's fine but then go back to giving me the silent treatment?" 

Baekhyun tsks. "Is Kyungsoo mad?"

Kyungsoo frowns. "Were you not listening? Yes, I'm mad!"

Baekhyun pouts. "Was Baekhyunnie a bad boy?"

"Why are you talking like that? Ye-wait what?" Baekhyun stands up and fixes the collar on Kyungsoo's shirt. "I like you mad."

Kyungsoo sighs, fingers clenching on the bridge of his nose. "Are you telling me you did all this to get me mad?" Baekhyun's fingers trail down Kyungsoo's chest.

"Hm, no. I think I did all this so we can have some really hot, make-up sex."

Kyungsoo's hands grip Baekhyun's waist as he frowns. "You're insatiable."

"What? I held off so we could build up all the tension and sexual frustration! It's perfect for our vacation getaway."

"You have an event tomorrow, we can't be reckless," Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun sticks his tongue out. "Party pooper. Now put on your glasses and make sure you slap my ass a lot and call me a bad boy." 

Kyungsoo's mouth gapes open. "I-um...okay. So you weren't actually really mad about the Junmyeon thing?" 

Baekhyun pulls away and frowns. "Uh yeah I was." 

Kyungsoo looks confused. "I thought it was just an act for this make-up sex plan of yours."

Baekhyun looks almost offended. "Nu-uh. I was mad but then I played it up to be worse than it was but I was still mad. Now you're going to fuck me so damn hard I forget all the lyrics to my songs and then text Junmyeon that you and I are together."

"That's probably not a good idea since you're famous-"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> love joining fests but I'm the worst at time management...i'll write a lot in the beginning but begin to lose track of story by the end...anyway hope you enjoyed the baeksoo!! ofc i would imagine bbh as a kinky mf. also i probably made bbh way too spoiled but that's how i imagine them to be anyway, baekhyun always wanting kyungsoo's love and affection loool. anyway thank you for reading!!


End file.
